


Urgency

by The_Fallen_Sky



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fallen_Sky/pseuds/The_Fallen_Sky
Summary: A drabble featuring Ellie & Joel





	Urgency

" _Ellie._ "

From the urgency in his voice, she knows she doesn't have much time.

"Almost there."

"I can't hold it much longer, girl."

Beads of sweat drip from his forehead, and the muscles in his arms begin to tremble.

"Just...a little...more."

His face contorts, almost in agony, and he grits his teeth, fighting to hold on.

Until finally...

" _Yes!_ "

Her orgasm rips through her like an explosion, her body going rigid as her inner muscles ripple around his cock, causing it to swell and spasm, spurting his thick, sticky essence into her welcoming body as he follows her into ecstasy with a satisfied grunt.


End file.
